Useless
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Last chapter up! Everything has a consequence... Every word you say can hurt someone... Kraine
1. The Beginning

**Miss:** Heh… Maybe I should finish writing all my other stories… O well. Mwhahaha….

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ToS…

OH! And just so you know, when you see o0o0oit means that it's a different time, like a day later, or an hour or something.

0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback_

_Her eyes were shut with concentration, focusing on her spell. She could hear the battle raging on around her. "First Aid!" She sent the spell towards the young swordsman. "Thanks!" Lloyd replied, thrusting his sword forward._

"_Sis watch out!" Genis yelled out to her. She spun around seeing the enemy approaching her. It had been drawn towards her by the usage of mana; it would destroy the healer first. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the attack. She couldn't fight back; she was too tired after healing the others constantly._

_Her eyes flickered open at the sound of a sword slashing through flesh and bone. A mixture of auburn and purple stood before her as the monster disintegrating into a cloud of mana._

_She opened her mouth to speak her thanks to the mercenary, but before she could say anything he started, "Next time you won't be so lucky." He said the words easily, and coldly. Resheathing his sword he turned and walked away, leaving the healer shocked._

_End_

She swallowed hard rethinking those recent events. Slowly she made her way down the stairs of the inn, creeping silently outside. She didn't want to wake anyone. Her staff was tightly gripped, incase of an enemy.

o0o0o

She backed away, staff held defensively across her. She panted, blood streaming from her left shoulder, a blade having cut it. The attacker readied his sword, ready to finish her off.

Raine stood, she couldn't do anything… Just as the man's sword charged towards her, another slashed the attacker. Killing him instantly.

As the man fell to the ground, Kratos was once again revealed. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked, keeping a tight grip on his sword.

"I… was coming to practice." She said sincerely, had she really been loud enough to wake him? She watched as he shook his head.

"Professor Sage, I truly see no need for you to practice, seeing as I highly doubt you could cause harm to a fly." His face stayed smooth and emotionless as he watched a slight frown crease her face, her aqua eyes growing wider. "All you do is cower in a corner as we fight. You are useless. I suggest you return to the inn before you kill yourself."

Raine stood motionless, completely pain-stricken as the seraphim walked away. She could feel it deep inside of her… the shattering. Her pride, her confidence, her soul… her heart.

Slowly she made her way back. Staff hanging limply, feet trudging effortlessly across the ground. Her eyes were cast downwards, tears forming. Her head hung low as she walked in and to her room.

Tears now streamed freely down her face as she lay on her side, resting her head on the soft feather pillow. Herself in her entirety seemed to breakdown and shatter by those three simple words… _"You are useless…"_ His voice rang clearly in her head, every word clinging and hanging in her mind.

The night passed in a dreamless sleep for Raine, and soon she was woken up by the slight nudges on her shoulder. Her aqua eyes fluttered open and she saw her brother, smiling at her. "Good morning Raine, we have to go soon." He trotted out of her room and back down to the lobby to join the others.

Her face remained emotionless, her eyes cast downwards in a state of sorrow. The words still stung her, and were constantly repeated in her mind. It brought her lower and lower. Her vision was blurry almost all of the time, as the tears she would not cry would build up. Slowly, with her staff hardly being held and dragging slightly she walked down the stairs.

When she heard the cheerful voices of her companions she forced a smile, picked up her staff and joined them. It was hard, unbelievably hard to keep a smile, and a cheerful expression as her eyes passed over everyone in the room. Especially when her gaze met Kratos'…

His face was so cold and emotionless as he regarded the half-elf. She could feel the tears welling up, and her stomach began to sink, but her expression remained cheerful, despite all the sorrow that filled her.

Within a second she had turned her gaze towards Colette who was waving at her, "Good morning Professor!" Raine replied with a short nod and wave back to the blond.

She seemed to hear nothing, just the voice inside her head. Slowly, automatically she trudged along behind the group, paying no attention to anything being said as they left the inn.

o0o0o

It was near noon and the group had been walking around Tethe'Alla, heading towards Meltokio. They had to get there before evening; a storm could easily be predicted by looking up at the darkening clouds. They floated and swirled around, a silent threat to all those without shelter from their torrential downpours soon to come.

Originally they were headed for Mizuho, but seeing the storm they resorted to going to Meltokio where they would spend the night in Zelos' mansion. The Imperial City was now in view, but so was a small group of swordsmen, archers, and witches. The group unleashed their weapons and attack.

Raine stood back, away from the fight. Occasionally she would raise her staff to attempt a spell, maybe to help the others. But every time she even thought of helping the words would set off in her mind again. Doubt was filling her mind, self-doubt.

'I can't do it… I'm useless, I can't even fight. He was right… I can't do anything.' As they entered the city, having won their little match with the biggest of ease, Raine's eyes were locked on the cobblestone path before her. She had been asked a couple times by her companions why she hadn't taken part in the battle, but she would simply reply with a shrug.

The group was slightly ahead of her as she pulled her feet along. "I wonder what's wrong with the Professor..." Lloyd asked to his peers around him. "Yeah, I don't wanna see my Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty sad… Ow!" Zelos rubbed his head, Sheena having hit it. "That's not her name." Was all Sheena said to Zelos when he asked why she had hit him.

The group continued their worried talk over Raine. "She seems… sad…" Presea exclaimed quietly to them, as she looked back to see Raine slowly following, her silver bangs covering her sad eyes. "I hope Raine will be alright." Genis mumbled, biting his lip slightly in worry of his sister. "Hmph." Kratos crossed his arms and walked into the Chosen's home.

o0o0o

It was night now, the terrifying storm raged on outside, and the weary group was grateful they had decided to spend the night. Everyone was in there respected rooms now, all laying peacefully on their beds hoping the storm would allow them rest.

Kratos sat awake on the edge of his bed, staring out the window at the rain. He wasn't tired, so he saw no need to sleep. When he heard the noise of another door opening, he cautiously strode to his own door and opened it only a bit to peer out and see who had left their rooms.

Raine, a tear gleaming on her cheek, quietly left her room. She walked as quietly as possible down the hallway. She looked back when she reached the bathroom, making sure no one had followed or was watching her.

Seeing no one she turned back and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She hadn't seen the one pair of eyes, watching her from the darkness.

As he watched her walk into the washroom he opened his door wider and stepped into the hall. At first he thought she had just been going to the washroom, but normally you don't look back unless you're doing something. He walked towards the door with his usual silence, face still emotionless, thoughts elsewhere.

The maiden stood in front of the mirror, looking for something… After some rummaging through drawers she finally found it, a pair of scissors.

A red path showed where he tears where staining her face. Depression had truly taken over her. Her thoughts had turned against herself, and him… he had unknowingly shattered her.

Sobs escaped as she held the scissors, blades outwards. She lifted her wrist wearily in front of herself.

"Dammit… He's right, I am useless." She slashed once at her wrist. Blood began to drip onto the pearly white tiles, staining them a crimson red. The pain, it seared through her body, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain buried deep within her.

Hearing those words, ever so quietly, but clearly, through the door he rose a brow. Slowly he put one hand on the door knob…

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be alive. I don't deserve to live…" Blood covered the blade of the scissors as she cut once again. The constant drip of blood from her wrist could be heard, as the tears of blood hit the ground. A small puddle of blood was forming, mingled with the salty tears flowing freely from her eyes.

He opened the door quickly. Dammit, what had he done? As he stepped into the washroom his eyes widened and he stumbled back a step. Blood, covered the floor, and Raine stood, holding the scissors near her wrists, ready to cut again.

She paid no attention to whomever it was that had opened the door. She didn't care… At the rate the blood was leaving her body she was sure to bleed to death soon. She began to cut into her wrist again. Her eyes held an unspeakable sorrow, that of self-doubt and unrequited love. She could feel the cold scissors cutting into her skin, and suddenly it stopped.

She could feel the warmth of another body behind her. A warm, gentle hand had grabbed her arm, pulling it away from her wrist. "Dammit Raine what the hell are you doing!" Kratos' voice spoke loudly from just behind her. She felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, holding her close to him.

Tears began once again to fall, and her grip on the scissors loosened. They landed on the blood covered ground with a small clink. She was no longer holding herself up, her entire body gave out on her. But the angel's strong arms held her up, off the floor. Weakly she placed a hand on his.

"Raine… I'm sorry. You're not useless. We need you. I need you…" He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes as he looked down at her silver hair. He could feel her grip tighten slightly on his hand.

0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:** …Sorry if it's really sad… that's kind of the point I guess. Well… I hope you liked it, please R & R.


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss:**Hillo! So… people have been saying I should continue this, and just for them I will put another chapter… maybe 2 depending on how much time I have.

**Reviews:**

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai:** XD Yeah… it is kind of sad eh? Well… here ya go! Continuation! Is that a word? o.O

**CherryGrove:** I don't know, I guess she could be. But… she's sad in this story so ;P lol. That is freaky o.o…

**Corkykiggs:**Cool name:P Cool, how long have you been playing? I've had it for… about 6 months now and I've beaten the game 4 times, and have gotten 2 out 8 of the different endings… O.O…

**Raine's Tears:** I know! How could he be so mean? Join's Raine's Tears in hitting Kratos. Anyways… XD, here's the continue.

**Lil'Edthehacker40:** Really? Cool :D:D Pheonix? Maybe… I can't remember… I should check XD

**CWolf2:** I realize that, and I'm sorry if you find this to be OoCness, but seriously, Raine is not one of the main characters and you don't really learn all that much about HER background… just family history. What if all this time she had just been trying to act stronger for Genis' sake? What if it was her false security to try and coax herself that nothing was wrong? But that doesn't matter. Everyone can have their own opinions. And more so importantly… Please update your story Finding Courage? Please :) I really like it!

**Hamano Ayumi:**Mwhahaha… yes… let's all beat him up for being a complete moron… Grins evilly… Thankies much for the compliment. :D I love ALL of your ToS stories :D:D You're an awesome author too XD

**MoonCannon:** Know what I've noticed? You seem to review almost all my stories :D That's so cool… XD. I'm glad you like it, and please keep reviewing, it's nice to get some advice from you.

**End Reviews.**

**Miss:** Well, that was fun… -.-'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS.

**Miss:** ALSO! These will be short, not that long. This is one possible ending to my story (Even though personally I think it's pretty good how it is…) and then there will be a second possible end… Wow… I'm putting a lot of thought into this… :D I'm soo proud of myself. XD .

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Raine… I'm sorry. You're not useless. We need you. I need you…" He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes as he looked down at her silver hair. He could feel her grip tighten slightly on his hand.

Her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip, biting it so hard she could taste the blood from where her teeth tore through the fragile layer of skin. (A/N: It is skin… on your lips? I dunno…) "Let go of me…" Her voice was quiet, but still forceful. How could this man, that had said she was completely useless and a coward, now be saying that she was needed, not only by the group, but by himself…?

Kratos jerked slightly upon hearing those words, he hadn't expected such a harsh response… Although it was said quietly, it still hurt. Had he truly hurt her that badly with his meaningless, thoughtless words? He could feel her nails on her hand, digging slowly into his own hand. Still, he didn't let go. "Raine I-"

"Let go of me!" She yelled, cutting him off, not caring if she woke anyone. She pulled herself away from him, out of his arms. Turning to face him, her face took on a cold, hating look as she stared at the seraphim.

Everyone seemed to have been awoken by her yelling, the normally quiet voice of the professor now seemed to ring in their ears.

"I wonder what's happening..." Lloyd said, rubbing his eyes. Genis simply shrugged but scurried out of his bed across from the swordsman. He opened their bedroom door to see only one light, coming from an open bathroom door. "Raine…?" Genis said rather quietly as he tip-toed down the hall.

He almost screamed when he got to the door, close enough to see in. To see the blood that stained the tiles, and the pure look of hatred on his sister's face as she looked at the auburn haired angel before her. He held in the scream though, not wanting anyone to come running, although he'd be surprised if everyone wasn't already awake.

Genis' eyes grew wider as he studied his sister, and complete confusion and worry dawned on his features as his eyes wandered to her freely bleeding wrist. The deep incisions burned in his mind. Why… why would she do this? "Raine? What are you doing?"

But it was as if he had not spoken. Raine now had tears of frustration, anger, and also sadness in her eyes as she looked at Kratos. Her hands balled into fists as she spoke. "What the hell is your problem Kratos? How can you go saying that I'm completely and totally useless one moment, and then the next say that you need me? Why the hell would you go and mess with my emotions like that?-"

Quickly Kratos added in his own words, though his eyes were filled with sorrow, his voice tinted with the emotion. "Raine I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to say any of it… I don't want anything to happen to you, and I will not let you kill yourself."

"Why not? It's your fault… And perhaps you should just keep your mouth shut! It creates a lot less problems. And if you care about me so much, why would you even think about saying what you said?" Raine's voice seemed to get louder, the anger ringing in the silent room.

"Raine, if you would just listen-"

"Just leave me alone! I don't fucking care what the hell happens to you, why don't you just go die, and do us all a favor." She grabbed one of the clean, white towels from the rack beside her, draping it over her arm to slow the blood flow. Then she stormed out of the room, completely ignoring Kratos and Genis, even as her younger brother called out to her.

Kratos merely stood there, his gaze fixed on the spot where Raine had just been. "Hmph." He shook his head and walked out, leaving the building entirely. But before he left he wrote a quick note, and slipped it under Raine's bedroom door. Upon exiting the Chosen's Mansion he unfolded his magnificent blue wings, the sparkles mingling with the shining rain drops, and flew into the storming sky.

With her arm now bandaged up, and her brother now finally done trying to get her to speak to him, she stood up from her bed. God, how she hated him. How he played with her like some toy… She paced her room, occasionally her eyes would watch out the window. The storm outside seemed to mimic the storm inside herself, the hatred, anger and fury swirling about inside her heart, mind and soul.

Suddenly her eyes rested on a folded piece of paper, near her door. Her head tilted to the side slightly with curiosity. Sighing she bent over and picked it up. Slowly she made her way back to the bed and sat down, back against the wall as she unfolded the paper and read what was written…

_Dear Raine,_

_I am truly sorry for what I have done, and the pain I have caused you. I understand that you do not wish to see me, and that is how it will be. But I want you to know… I loved you Raine, and I still do with all my heart. Goodbye._

_Kratos Aurion_

She could feel the regret tugging at her heart, and it was painful, both mentally and physically. It felt as if her heart was being ripped out… "What have I done…?"

And as Kratos flew through the night, the rain soaking him, and the lightning causing his silhouette to appear in the midnight sky, his thoughts wondered… if he had not said anything, what could have happened?

It was foolish of him, to believe that he could open his heart once more. That he could fill the empty spaces in his life, in his mind. That he would ever truly be in love again…

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Miss:** Okay, ending Number 1. I call this the… Sad Ending… yeah… u.u… That'll work. I tried my best to make Raine seem stronger, it's hard though when she starts off depressed, but I tried! Well, hope you like it, and hopefully I'll have the other ending finished soon. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

**Miss:** Hello, hello. I'm really sorry this took about… 3 months to update… u.u'….

**Mais:** I sure do hope you're sorry. If you hadn't-

**Miss: ** Be quiet! You weren't even here when I started, so why are you here now?

**Mais: ** Because… I'm everywhere you are…

**Miss: ** STALKER! O.O

**Sammie:** Would you two stop arguing.

**Mais: ** YEAH! STOP ARGUING!

**Miss:** -rolls eyes-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**NOTICE! READ THIS PLEASE!**

I've changed my mind about the different endings; instead it's just going to be like a normal story. AND there is OoCness in this story so don't flame me if people are acting strangely. X.x

**0o0o0o0o0**

She could feel the regret tugging at her heart, and it was painful, both mentally and physically. It felt as if her heart was being ripped out… "What have I done…?"

And as Kratos flew through the night, the rain soaking him, and the lightning causing his silhouette to appear in the midnight sky, his thoughts wondered… if he had not said anything, what could have happened?

It was foolish of him, to believe that he could open his heart once more. That he could fill the empty spaces in his life, in his mind. That he would ever truly be in love again…

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Raine awoke by the sound of murmurs, hardly audible, coming from downstairs. Her eyes flickered open slowly, stuck together by the dried tears. She felt a sudden pain in her arm and gazed down, to find the previously white bandages she had put on to turn a light red.

As she looked down at the bandage, wrapped tightly and carefully around her self inflicted wounds, the memories of the night before came rushing back. Immediately her heart dropped, and her eyes brimmed with silent tears. "What have I done…?" She muttered silently to herself again as her eyes wondered from her wrist to her bedside table where a folded paper sat.

She shook her head, casting out the thoughts as she unwrapped the bandage. _Good… It's stopped bleeding. _ She thought to herself, she didn't have the will to heal the cuts. She'd leave them there; let them fade into scars to remind herself of the foolish mistake she had made.

Kratos blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. He looked around… "Where am I…?" He asked to no one in particular. Not long after he had said that it all came back to him. He had left Zelos' Mansion, in the storm. He had flown to the Gorrochia (A/N: Is that the name of the forest by Sybak, Ozette and Mizuho? I'm not sure.) Forest and taken refugee under the many towering trees. The leaves had subdued most of the rain, although he was still slightly damp.

"Hm." He said, standing up and checking to be sure he had his sword with him. His eyes grew as he fumbled around for his sword. _Great…_ His face took on only the smallest look of anger, but more so of anxiety. Not having his sword with him now meant that it was at Zelos', and Raine was at the mansion. But she had said she didn't want to see him, that she didn't care…

Kratos sighed and squatted, using one hand on the ground for support while the other rested on his lap as he thought. _I suppose… I'll just go back, grab my sword and leave. Yes… that's what I'll do._ He stood once again, and unfolded his shimmering wings. He pushed up, off the ground, and flew towards Meltokio.

Genis sat quietly at the breakfast table, fiddling with his fork in the eggs that Colette had prepared for them that morning. He was staring straight down at his plate, his eyes low and filled with confusion and worry. He didn't understand… Why would his sister, his strong, independent sister… be trying to end her life? And what did Kratos have to do with it?

Zelos looked up, watching the young half-elf as he gazed off into his eggs. "Hey, Genis, something bothering you?" The half elf looked up quickly and forced a smile. "No, of course not. I'm fine." He put some egg on his fork then put it in his mouth, swallowing it. Zelos shrugged.

"Did you guys hear the professor last night?" Lloyd asked quietly, bending over the table. Genis' eyes flickered away from his meal once more to look at the swordsman. "Yeah. She didn't sound very happy." Colette commented.

"No really Colette?" Sheena commented sarcastically, staring at the blond. Colette smiled innocently, "Yeah, really. She w-" The words became muffled as a hand crossed the Chosen's mouth. "Sh…" Lloyd whispered quietly as the rest of the group ate quietly, starting random conversations as the footsteps grew louder. The only person who did not speak was Genis, he remained silent, eating slowly.

"Good morning professor!" Colette greeted cheerfully as the silver-haired maiden entered the dinning room. "Hello." Raine said quietly, forcing a smile as she looked down to be sure her shirt's sleeve was pulled past her wrist. As she made her way to the table a few other stray hellos made their way.

Not once did Genis look up at his sister, his eyes remained low, and only a small, quiet greeting emitted from the young lips. He could feel the beginning of tears, tears of frustration and fear, arising behind his eyes. He blinked once or twice, pulling his mind away from any thoughts of the previous night, and what he had seen. It seemed impossible to the young mage to erase, or even hide, the sights and sounds he had witnessed, but he managed it long enough to make it through breakfast.

Raine ate as normally as possible, an occasional smile forced when spoken to. There where many moments when she was positive her eyes had glazed over from the tears she wouldn't cry, not now.

Kratos landed gently at the gates of the Imperial City. He'd take his time, not in a hurry to arrive at the mansion. His shimmering wings folded behind his back, the cascading sparkles slowly disappearing as he began his stride towards the main stairs. _Of course, I could always just buy a new sword…_ The thought had just occurred as he reached the turning point towards the Coliseum.

He thought for a moment, debating what he would do. He continued walking, up the next set of stairs, the castle before him getting closer. The sword he had left at Zelos' was very valuable and rare, something he decided could not be bought in this particular city.

He turned gently towards the left, his strides becoming uneven, alternating between quick and slow as he argued in his mind whether to go fast. Eventually he was in front of the mansion, looking up at the great front doors. They were large, oak doors, beautifully detailed and polished. _Only the best for the Chosen._ Kratos thought, his eyes rolling as he stepped up to the doors, putting his hand on the handle. He hesitated for a moment, then removed it, knocking on the door rather then just walking in.

The group indoors had finished eating and where now spread out through-out the house, doing this and that. Genis had gone back up to his and Lloyd's sleeping chambers and shut the door behind him. Presea and Regal had volunteered to do the dishes, and where chatting casually about whatever came to mind. Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Zelos and Sheena all sat in the main room. Conversation continued normally between the individuals.

A sudden knocking sound didn't seem to really surprise anyone, except for Raine, who was drifted off into her thoughts. The grand doors opened slowly, Zelos' butler opening them for the visitor.

Raine had to shield her eyes as the light poured into the room. "Good day Mr. Aurion. I was in belief that you had spent the night here, no?" The Butler (A/N: Forgot his name… . ) said in his usual voice. "Hmph." Raine's eyes grew adjust to the lighting and her gaze turned to the seraphim. Quickly they turned away as her blue eyes met his dark brown ones. She couldn't bear to look at him any more.

Kratos stepped into the building, his eyes resting on Raine for a long moment, then looked around at the others in the room. They greeted him cheerfully, although they all, or more so Zelos and Sheena, knew that there was some type of tension in the room. Colette didn't really seem to understand what was going on, and just continued on normally, cheerfully, completely oblivious. And Lloyd was just Lloyd, figuring that, whatever was going on would be resolved and the problem would disappear.

"I left my sword here, I've just come to retrieve it, then I will be taking my leave." Kratos said simply as he turned to the stairs, answering the unasked question of what he was doing.

As the angel ascended the stairs, Raine stood up. "I'm going to go out for a walk." She began towards the door.

"Alright, see you later Raine."

"Bye Professor."

"See ya."

"Be careful my Ultra Cool Gorgeous B- Ow… What was that for Sheena?"

Sheena snorted and crossed her arms. A small smile swept across the healer's face as she headed out the door. She made her way to the center of the city and sat down on one of the benches, glancing around her at the occasional passer-by.

Kratos let a small sigh of slight relief leave him. He wasn't really happy that Raine had left, but it was a slight burden relieved of him, the burden of having to be around her. He walked into his room he had been intended to sleep in and grabbed his sword, quickly sheathing it.

He had began down the hall, back towards the stair case when he heard a muffled sob coming from behind a closed door. He slowed his pace and stopped beside the door. Slowly, he cracked it open, a slow creaking noise emitting for the hinges. He watched calmly as the young silver haired boy turned towards the door, red tear stains streaming down his cheeks.

The wide blue eyes looked at the man, the one who had seen his sister last night, the one who was somehow tied into what his sister had done. Sudden anger erupted in Genis' soul and his fists clenched at his sides. "What did you do to my sister?" He demanded angrily from the angel. Kratos kept his calm composure as he entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

"I opened my mouth when it was better left shut, and then I failed to realize the consequences of my words, until it was too late." He explained, with a gentle, soft, sorrowful voice.

The half-elf watched Kratos carefully, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. "What do you mean? What did you say to her?" Genis' voice rose quickly, his hand gripping his kendamma (sp?) tightly.

The angel kept his composure as impassive and calm as possible; the feeling of guilt knotting his stomach. "What I said no longer matters." The angel retorted, calmly as he stood to take his leave.

Genis growled with frustration, his teeth gritted, his knuckles turning white from his grip. "Obviously it meant something to her!" He yelled after the retreating figure.

"Hmph." Kratos continued his walk towards the grand oak doors.

Genis groaned, cursing Kratos, as he sat back down on his bed.

"Hey dad, where you going?" Lloyd asked, joining Kratos at the bottom of the stairs. The mercenary stopped for a moment, and looked his son in the eyes. "I'm leaving, where does not matter. Stay strong Lloyd." He placed one hand on the young swordsman's shoulder. "…" He remained rigid for a moment, as his son pulled him into a hug, then slowly he relaxed. A hug… it was something the angel had never gotten from his only son.

Raine sat quietly on the bench, staring off into space. The words, written neatly in his own handwriting, burned in her mind, repeating themselves quickly. '_I loved you Raine, and I still do with all my heart. Goodbye.'_ She could hear them repeating themselves, over and over in his voice, although she had never heard him say it. Slowly her vision began to blur as her eyes filled with un-cried tears.

_I'm sorry… _ She thought to herself, to Kratos even though he couldn't hear her. "Raine…"

Her eyes blinked quickly, and she jerked slightly at the sudden sound that had broken through the silent barrier she had placed around herself, allowing her mind to completely ignore all her surroundings. But it all came back in a rush as she turned her head slowly, to face the voice's owner. She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, though inside she was surprised at the voice coming from herself. She got to her feet, and turned to face him. She could see small tints of pink just above his cheeks.

_What do I say to someone whom I've hurt so much, yet confessed everything? _ "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you, I just wanted to say goodbye in person." His voice came smoothly without a fault, even though inside his heart was being ripped into shreds.

She watched him silently, her anger ebbing away rapidly as her tears returned, fogging her vision. She forced her breathing to be even, forced herself from crying. But still one silent tear fell from her eyes as she listened to his final word. "Goodbye."

As he looked into her eyes, for the last time he felt his eyes begin to fog up, filling with tears. Tears he hadn't cried for nearly fifteen years. Tearing his eyes away from her bright blue ones he turned away from the healer and began to walk away.

As she watched him turn away, and slowly begin to walk away her mind became frantic. Her heart raced faster, beating stronger. And her tears began to fall quickly. But what was she supposed to do? She had done no better then he had. She had treated him no better then he had treated her.

But what she had said the previous night… It wasn't true. She hadn't meant it, much like he hadn't meant what he had said. What Kratos was putting himself through, for her… It was unfair.

"K-… Kratos… Wait…" She called out quietly, as she began towards him, her pace quick and light. But the angel continued to walk, not hearing her quiet words. "Wait." Raine said once more, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Kratos stopped and slowly turned to face her, only to see tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" Her words were strained as her breathing became rough, the tears falling slowly onto the ground.

Kratos blinked once or twice, looking down at Raine. "I never meant what I said last night. I didn't realize…" Kratos raised a finger to her lips, silencing her.

Raine stopped mid-sentence her eyes turning upwards to look into his face as his finger pressed gently against her lips. "Sh… Don't worry about it." He consoled gently, pulling her gently into a hug. He could feel her warm tears as they fell onto his shoulder, and her warm breath against his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered quietly as she rested in his warm embrace.

Kratos exhaled slowly, still holding the maiden in his arms. Maybe there was hope for him… Maybe he could fill the emptiness in his heart, his mind… Maybe he could love again… Maybe…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miss: -sob- I dedicate this to Scarlet. Thanks for keeping me working on this, I almost completely forgot about it. Xx

Mais: A dedication? What are you, some kind of lovey dovey freaky person?

Miss: -growl- Rg… -glares at Mais-

Mais: -rolls eyes-

Sammie: There is no need to fight.

Genis: What about me? Whatever happened to me? I just… disappeared!

Miss: I don't know! Use your imagination.

Lloyd: He doesn't have one any more, there's nothing left in his little head except for all that school stuff.

Genis: At least there **is** something in my head!

Lloyd: What's that supposed to mean!

Miss: Alright enough! Sheesh… . 

Mais: Oh let them fight!

Sammie: No, fighting will solve nothing.

Genis: You know what it means!

Mais: Fight, fight, fight!

Miss: Shut up! . -draws sword again-

Everyone: OO -cricket chirps-

Miss: Thank you. Anyways, this is the LAST chapter… I think… If 5 people review and say they want me to continue, then I will write another chapter. Otherwise this is the end.

And a carrot to all reviewers! All those cookies can't possibly be good for everyone… Of course, I'm not complaining! Cookies are gooood… But a change is good. :P


	4. Chapter 3

Miss: I have returned… With another chapter. Yay!

Mais: -opens mouth-

Miss: -glares and bares teeth-

Mais: 0.o

Miss: Now… the disclaimer please.

Mais: -shifty glance- Miss does not own Tales Of Symphonia.

Miss: Good. D

Mais: -mumbles-stupidbossybi…..

Miss: Watch it! I'd like to keep a… never mind. Rating's not that low… not that high either.

Reviews:

**Can't-Think-Of-A-Good-Name-So-This-Will-Do**: D Well, here's the next one. And I love your name!

**Lady Sakura the princess from Hell**: Thankies!

**Chaotic Rei**: AH! -gulp-I'm continuing! Keep them away! XD

**HealingWind**: I'm continuing, and I'm really glad you like it!

**Anthony Lee**: I've had the sword for a while now… -evil grin- and I hide it well… -glares at Mais-

**Scarlet Kratos**: No! Don't die! Don't stalk me either… xX

Miss: So that's that. Now onto the story!

**OoCNESS AHEAD! AND SOME LANGUAGE! BAD LANGUAGE! XD**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Raine stopped mid-sentence her eyes turning upwards to look into his face as his finger pressed gently against her lips. "Sh… Don't worry about it." He consoled gently, pulling her gently into a hug. He could feel her warm tears as they fell onto his shoulder, and her warm breath against his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered quietly as she rested in his warm embrace.

Kratos exhaled slowly, still holding the maiden in his arms. Maybe there was hope for him… Maybe he could fill the emptiness in his heart, his mind… Maybe he could love again… Maybe…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They stood like that for mere moments, but what seemed like hours of eternal bliss to the pair. The silence between the two was a beautiful one, with no tension or anything that could harm them. The entire world seemed to have been shut down around them, and they knew nothing of their surroundings until…

"Raine!" Genis quickly ran down the stairs towards his sister and the mercenary. The angel and maiden quickly looked up upon hearing the small boy's voice. A slight gasp for air escaped Kratos as he stumbled back a few steps after being tackled by the elven boy.

Raine stood still, her mouth open only a bit as she looked back and forth between the two. "Don't touch my sister you traitor!" Genis' voice rang in the two adult's ears. His hands quickly pulled out his kendamma and he held it up as threateningly as he could towards the angel.

A small fire of despising began to burn in the angel's soul towards the young half-elf. His gaze held a fiery glint, the sun reflected off of them when his bangs swayed along with the gentle breeze as he looked down at Genis.

"Genis… leave him alone. He hasn't done anything." Raine commented, looking gently at her younger brother as his eyes turned up towards hers. "But Raine! You… Your…" His eyes glided down her arm to where her wrist was hid beneath her long orange sleeves. Her blue gaze followed his and she felt her stomach dropped slightly as her own eyes rested on the hidden scars.

"He did that to you. He made y-" Raine's hand flew violently, colliding with Genis' now reddening cheek.

"He did not. I did that on my own, and why isn't any of your business. Stop trying to figure out my life Genis, what I do is not up to you. I'm the older one, and I can take care of myself." Raine retorted quickly, her voice holding an anger which held strong through out. She looked sternly down at her brother. A simple look up into her eyes could tell the mage that this was the end of the conversation.

"Fine." Genis turned away, after giving one last glare towards the angel. He walked for a bit, and at the foot of the stairs he turned towards his sister, his eyes watery. "If that's how it works, then leave me the fuck alone! Don't come crying to me when he breaks your fucking heart!" And with that said Genis turned and ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Kratos frowned as he walked towards the healer, her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. Quietly he crouched in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry about it Raine… He didn't mean it." Kratos looked into her eyes as she pulled away.

"Nobody seems to mean what they say… I don't know what to believe anymore…" She stood up, her arms folded gently as she turned her head and looked at the ground, avoiding Kratos' eyes. Frowning Kratos stood as well, trying to console the maiden.

"What are you trying to do? Demo my house?" Zelos asked as Genis slammed the great oak doors shut, eyes watery, but filled with fury and anger. Upon looking at the half-elf Zelos' anger dispersed. "What's up Genis?" He asked gently, striding to keep pace with him as he headed towards the stairs.

"Screw off." Genis said bluntly, ignoring the Chosen as he put on a mock hurt face. He stormed up the stairs and into his and Lloyd's room.

Quickly he grabbed a few of his possessions, stuffing them into a bag he had with him. Fuming he exited the room and began towards the front doors.

"Genis." Presea said gently, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Genis frowned and turned to look at the young taciturn girl. "Is something troubling you?" She asked gently, her voice soft and calm as usual. Her bright blue eyes shone gently in the slit of light shining from the open door.

No answer came from the boy. His own eyes looked downwards slowly after looking into hers. He stared down at the floor, eyes fogging. A frown formed on Presea's face as she watched Genis. "Come with me." She said gently, grabbing his hand. Slowly she led him outside. His eyes stayed low, but he followed on his own will, holding onto the young girl's hand.

They walked silently and quickly out of the city into the lush grass. They sat in the peaceful silence, Genis' eyes still downwards. "Please Genis. Tell me what's wrong." Presea urged gently, pushing back a strand of silver hair.

Genis looked up into her eyes. "It's just…" He explained the situation his sister was in, and how he felt about her decisions, and also how she had treated him. Presea sat quietly, listening respectfully to the young half-elf.

"Genis. You should trust your sister. She's following her heart. If anything happens to her, she knows it will be her fault for being with him. She still has trust in Kratos, even after what he had done to her. Perhaps you should too." Presea said gently, looking into Genis' blue eyes.

"But… I just have this feeling. That something bad is going to happen, Presea. You didn't see what she did… You didn't see the blood, or the look of hatred…" Blue eyes flashed with a fiery glint, and tears stung at the young half-elf.

"No… I did not-"

"Then don't try to tell me it's going to be all right!" The words rolled off his tongue violently as he stood. The wind gently blew his hair around, pulling it in front of his misty eyes.

"Genis… Please. Do not leave. Please stay, if not for your sister, for me?" Presea asked, getting to her feet slowly, her small hands grasping his tightly.

Blue eyes met for a moment, then Genis turned his gaze towards the blowing, green grass. "Alright…" His voice was soft, with only a small amount of regret in it as the pair began to head back towards the city.

Raine's salty tears spilled onto the front of Kratos' purple mercenary outfit as she leaned into him, her head buried into his chest. One of Kratos' hands was wrapped gently around her waist as the other ran through her silky hair. "It's going to be okay Raine…" He cooed gently.

And the angel was right, everything was okay… eventually. Raine and Kratos returned to Zelos' mansion, only briefly. Raine grabbed her few belongings, and wrote a quick note, placing it gently on the small table in the sitting room. The couple left the Meltokio region and headed towards Asgard.

It was later that same night, as Presea and Genis returned to the Chosen's home when the inhabitants realized the neatly written note resting with a pen on it.

Genis was the first to notice it. With curiosity he grabbed the white paper. His eyes flashed with worry and guilt as he read through the letter to himself. "What's that?" Zelos asked, as himself and the group all watched the mage.

Without saying a word Genis threw the letter to the ground and ran to the staircase and into his sister's room.

_Dear Genis… and everyone else._

_I'm sorry. I know that you were only trying to protect me, and keep me from getting hurt… but… I want you to know that I trust Kratos, with all my heart, and maybe you'll be able to forgive him one day too. I love him Genis, and there's nothing even I can do about it. For the time being, I will be staying in either Asgard or Luin with Kratos. I just need some time away from everything, and everyone… and so does he. I'm going to spend this time, figuring out my emotions, my life… how I feel about everything. Kratos and I are also going to be talking, trying to sort out everything that happened._

_I really hope that you'll find the will and strength to forgive him, and me. I'm sorry…_

_Love,_

_Raine_

Sheena finished reading the letter out loud, her voice quiet and raspy. As she read on, most of the group became slightly shocked, and worried. Lloyd's head turned towards the staircase as the summoner's voice stopped.

Slowly he made his way towards the stairs, the rest of the group lost in small chat about what had happened, and what was to come. He climbed the stairs and peered down the hall, seeing the door to Raine's room ajar.

He walked in, seeing his best friend sitting on the neatly made bed, eyes resting on a piece of paper on the bed side table.

Slowly the swordsman approached Genis and sat down beside him on the bed. "They…" Genis' blue eyes stayed low, following the curves of Kratos' neat writing as he spoke to his friend. "He does love her…" The words escaped the mage quietly, a tinge of guilt in his voice.

"Just think about it like this, if they get married, we'll be brothers!" Lloyd said cheerfully, trying to brighten the down magic user. He watched as a small smirk appeared on Genis' face.

"You're so stupid Lloyd! I'd be your uncle." A look of shock swept across the swordsman's face.

"You'd…"

"Yes. I would." Genis smiled up at his friend, the feeling of guilt dispersing itself slowly.

"How does that work?" Lloyd asked, slightly frustrated and confused. Genis sighed and shook his head as he tried to explain the situation to his older friend.

Raine's eyes were closed, and a peaceful smile was spread gently across her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked ahead of her at the beautiful oranges, pinks, reds, and purples as the sun set low behind the horizon.

She could feel the warmth of her loved one's body, holding her gently as the sat quietly in the soft, lush, green grass near the city of Luin. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of her head.

Gentle I love you's were shared by the couple as they sat together, watching the sunset and it's soft colors lighting the sky gently. A picturesque moment of simple love and care.

Yes… yes it seemed as if the angel could once again love, once again open his heart to someone. And to be loved back, with such passion… It was perfect, and everything was going right after so many wrongs…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miss: Okay. I think… there may be ONE chapter left to this story. Then it will be done, and completed. I had some troubles with the note that Raine left for Genis… I couldn't find the right words, but… I did my best.

Mais: I think it was just plain sh-

Miss: If all you're going to do is complain… THEN LEAVE!

Mais: Fine. -leaves-

Miss: -sigh- Ignoring her. Cookie for all reviewers! –hands out cookies-


	5. Chapter 4

Miss: Ahem… -cough- I have returned! Mwhahaha!

Mais: Just keep going….

Miss: Alright, so sorry about the wait everyone. I've just been caught up in reality for a while now, and I didn't really have the mind, or the will the write… But I'm back! D

So thanks to all the reviewers… for all the reviews! Lol, yup.

Disclaimer: I dun own ToS, or the characters, or anything else… except for the story… at least the plot anyways…

**OOCNESS ahead!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gentle I love you's were shared by the couple as they sat together, watching the sunset and it's soft colors lighting the sky gently. A picturesque moment of simple love and care.

Yes… yes it seemed as if the angel could once again love, once again open his heart to someone. And to be loved back, with such passion… It was perfect, and everything was going right after so many wrongs…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I… Kratos! Put me down!" Laughter was filling the quiet meadows, just outside the City Of Hope, Luin.

"Just hold on Raine. This will be faster." His blue wings unfolded themselves, the cascading sparkles shinning and shimmering in the sun's bright light. Raine wrapped her arms around the seraphim's neck, her eyes shut as the air began to rush by her.

The angel pushed upwards, the ground below them disappearing. He looked around, his arms holding Raine around the waist, close to him.

"Don't… drop me…" Raine said quietly, quickly glancing down before putting her head back onto his chest.

"I won't." A smile danced across the angel's face as he looked at his lover. Quickly he began to fly towards their destination. The maiden clung onto him, not daring to let go.

"Com'on Genis!" Lloyd called out to his friend as he ran towards Dirk's house.

"Lloyd, I'd be caref-" The mage held up his arm to deflect the water that flew up as the swordsman fell into the small river. After taking a moment to shake his head Genis began to laugh.

Groaning slightly Lloyd stood up and climbed out of the river, sitting down on the bench near Noishe's pen. Slowly the mage made his way towards the bench and sat down, far from his friend.

"Raine I-"

"You almost dropped me!"

"I-"

"No, put me down!"

"Hmph."

Sighing the angel landed onto solid ground. Feeling her feet hit the ground, Raine nearly fell, her knees giving out.

"Raine, I'm sorry." Kratos said gently, holding her up.

"I-" But this time Kratos didn't give her a chance to finish what she said. He pulled her closer and into a kiss.

Meanwhile the two younger boys were staring, eyes wide. "Dad…?" Lloyd said quietly, uncertainly as his father's lips gently pulled away from the professor's.

Looking just past Raine's head Kratos could see his son and Genis, staring at them. A small smile played across his face again. His eyes were soft, and his face was not rock hard and impassible. It was how he was now, Raine had showed him what it was to be in love again, and how to be caring.

"Hmm?" Raine turned around, and stood beside Kratos. She stumbled back a few steps as her younger brother ran into her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Raine! I missed you!" The maiden smiled, and hugged her brother back.

Lloyd walked up to Kratos, and they hugged each other, or at least… they tried. Kratos wasn't quite sure how to hug him.

"I missed you so much Raine! I thought I'd never see you again…" The young mage said quietly as he stood before his sister, looking up into her eyes. Raine smiled gently and ruffled his hair.

"Now why would you never see me again?" Raine asked, still smiling gently at her younger sibling. "I'm not about to just up and leave you Genis."

"But you… left. And you were angry with me…" Genis' eyes fell, remembering how he had yelled at his sister back in Meltokio. He nervously fiddled with his hands, not really sure what to say. He wanted to apologize to her, but the words just wouldn't come out. Noticing this, Raine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Genis. You were just looking out for me." A small smile crept onto the mage's face as he listened to his sister's kind words.

"So dad… How long are you going to stay here?" Lloyd asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence. The angel thought for a moment before shrugging and turning to Raine. His dark chocolate eyes met her clear aqua ones.

"It's up to Raine how long we stay. Truthfully we did not intend to stop here, but somebody," he mock glared at Raine who simply smiled sweetly, "thought I was going to drop them and they wanted down." Raine laughed slightly, still staring at the seraphim.

"Well, I suppose we could stay a while…" The two boys cheered, happy that the pair was going to stay. Smiles crept across the couple's faces as they watched the two boys.

The small group was soon joined by the rest of their companions, who upon hearing that Raine and Kratos had reappeared had made their way to Lloyd's home as quickly as possible. They all gathered into the living room in the later evening and sat around the newly built fireplace. Infact, since the last time any one had been there it seemed as if Dirk had been quite busy. The entire house seemed to have been rebuilt. It was much bigger, perhaps in preparation for when Lloyd had a family? Well… Nobody really knows, and we may never actually find out.

Lloyd sat quietly on one of the couches, his feet pulled up onto a small foot stool. He looked towards his father who was sitting beside Raine, speaking rather quietly with Sheena who was asking about what the couple had been doing while they were gone. It was a good feeling to the young swordsman just to see his father again, to know that he was okay and also to see that he was happy.

With a small smile on her face, and a feeling of happiness in her soul and heart, Raine's eyes fell towards her uncovered wrists. Her eyes glided easily over the scar that seemed to melt into her pale skin. It meant nothing to her, it didn't even exist to her anymore… It was just another story of a love unknown…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miss: NYAH! I'm so sorry this took so long… But I'm losing my interest in ToS… It's a great game and all, but other things in my life are more important to me now. I'm really sorry that the ending was kinda rushed… incase you couldn't tell I'm having MAJOR writer's block (hence why I haven't updated much lately) So… this story is done. I hope you liked it… Now… I'm going to **try** to finish all my other stories… But… I can't promise anything…


End file.
